


jondami+Chrisdami（r18）

by 74lingcc



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Relationships: Chris Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 14





	jondami+Chrisdami（r18）

“他把你操得好可爱。”

乔纳森说：“你看你，脸色红润，眼睑渗血，嘴巴这样微微张开，眼睛是该死的茫然，你知道你的绿眼跟茫然是多么不相配吗。”

达米安很想去刻薄回应，可是他只能在顶撞里把自己蜷缩起来，腹部的热神经的电流太多了，屁股的东西太大了，把肠子撑满还在滑动，达米安被搞得嗷嗷叫，这让得到反馈的克里斯很卖力。

乔纳森跟对面对视一眼，他摸了摸达米安，然后让他张开嘴，把他的也吞下去。

继续吧，可爱更多，达米安这样的年纪就是要让人充满欣喜的保护欲，抓着床单的小手指，鼓鼓的脸，腹部的小肚子，大腿上的婴儿肉，这么棒这么嫩，让他们觉得就是在犯罪，可是这是达米安，一个杀过人，欺骗过无数，背叛过母亲，愚忠蝙蝠侠，在大半夜混乱的街头上去用拳头揍比他要高大的成年人去娱乐的恶劣家伙，这算什么，恋恶童癖吗，那个叫找死，实力如他们才能把达米安操得这么软弱柔腻又可爱，别人只能让他愤怒，真是的，氪星的阴茎这么好，达米安怎么不会喜欢呢。


End file.
